


Don't Tease Me, Pet

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, teasing the king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Prompt: Crowley x ReaderWord Count: 1,880Beta: @raspberrymamaA/N: This was written for @baymella4eva and @bulletscrossbowpie‘s Mariah’s Daddy AF Challenge. My prompt was the smut scene in Cruel Intentions. I choose the orgasm denial scene. :D NSFW Gifs and images below.





	

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/158798894536/dont-tease-me-pet)

 

“So sir, these are the soul projections and-.”

 

“You made a bloody chart, are you serious?”

 

[Text image of your bare legs]

 

(Found on google, not mine)

 

 

Crowley’s eyes darted over the image.

 

“I thought visual representation might be best.”

 

 _“Apparently Y/N agrees with you,”_ Crowley thought to himself. Sighing be brought himself back to the moment. “You thinking is a frightening thing. Just tell it to me plain,” he barked at the demon in front of him.

 

“We’re losing souls,” the demon stated.

 

“I see and why is that?”

 

[Text of your breasts]

 

 (Found on google, not mine)

 

 

Crowley suppressed a moan.

 

“I don’t know sir. I just wanted to bring to your attention that this month there are less deals. I have two deals pending one for love and one for greed. I don’t know if any other crossroad demon is working that hard.”

 

“Let me get this straight you bring to my attention a problem and your answer is the others aren’t working hard enough? You sycophantic idiot. You think wasting my time is a good idea?”

 

[Text]: Come play Daddy. I need your cock.

 

Crowley growled at the text. The demons thought the growl was meant for them and the room became tense. Several demons tried to glance at Crowley’s phone wondering who was texting him.

 

[Text]: I miss you. I hardly ever see you anymore.

 

[Text]: In a meeting love. I’ll be there tonight.

 

[Text of your hand on your clit.]

 

(Found on google, not mine)

 

 

[Text]: Tonight is so many hours later.

 

Crowley growled again. You sighed and rolled around on the bed your feet in the air hatching another plan. Clearly, the one you originally had wasn’t bringing Crowley to your bedroom.

 

He had back to back meetings with different demons. In each one, you imagined him bored and angry. Frustrated Crowley made for passionate sex with you.

 

You put on your shortest shorts and a tight tank top and made your way into the hallway of Hell standing outside of Crowley’s meeting. You quickly glanced at him through the huge glass window. He was indeed looking at you, game on.

 

You started winking and flirting with a demon in the hallway directly in Crowley’s line of sight. Crowley could see through your rather transparent ploy to get his attention but he was nonetheless angry at the demon for flirting with you. You’re his. Crowley killed him instantly and you just shrugged back at him in response.

 

He watched the way your hips moved as you walked away. His hands clenching into fists as he tried desperately to pay attention to yet another boring idiotic meeting. Thoughts of fucking you over this very table in front of his demons while he carried on his meeting, came into his head. However, he was way too possessive to show off your body to anyone else. And if they were to look at you, he’d have to kill them all. Not the best business strategy. But he couldn’t stop thinking of you naked.

 

You knew he was going to walk in soon. He probably called a ten minute break. As if good sex can be had in only ten minutes. Crowley was anything if not overly confident.

 

You walked around Hell for a bit, a bit dreary but it was something to do while you waited for the meeting to end. You ended up back in your room in no time laying on the bed waiting for him to come.

 

Your fingers dove into your pussy. You desperately needed to come so you immediately sped up imagining it was Crowley’s huge cock ramming into you mercilessly and not your fingers.

 

 

(Found on @smut101 on Tumblr)

 

 

You imagined the feel of his hands on your body kneading your breasts as he nibbled your ear. His warm breath on your neck. You imagined his dirty talk which only spurred you on further. _“Does my little dove want to come? Do you think you’ve earned it yet? So desperate for my cock aren’t you? Listen to those beautiful little sounds. I love seeing you worked up like this. All for my big, hard cock. I can feel your walls fluttering. That’s right love, come for Daddy.”_ Crowley walked in just as you came with a cry of his name.

 

“Don’t tease me pet. This won’t end well,” his voice slightly irritated but clearly aroused at your naked form; come on your hands and your legs spread wide open for him.

 

“Well if it ends in sex, I’m all for it.”

 

“I was in a meeting dear,” he stated matter-of-factly.

 

“You’re always in meetings, Crowley. All this week. A girl has needs. I assume a man does too?” you questioned, a bit worried that he no longer wanted you in that way,

 

Crowley took off his clothes slowly and hopped on the bed hovering over you. Clearly you were worried for nothing. You made a circular motion with your finger and he moved up the bed, back to the headboard. You straddled him, leaning over his body so your head was next to his ear. Your hands went straight to his slightly hardened cock offering him feather light touches.

 

“You know how I felt Crowley? So alone in Hell. Everyone else is dead adjacent and a demon.”

 

Your hands started to pick up the pace.

 

 

(Found on @smut101 on tumblr)

 

 

“I’m a human. I need to see other humans. I need fresh air and conversations, interactions,” you pleaded.

 

Your hand stopped thrusting as your thumb caressed the head of his cock dipping slightly into his slit. You brought your thumb up to your lips licking his pre-cum off it.

 

“I’ve missed you. I missed having any sort of real connection with you. I missed your hands on my body.”

 

Your hands slid over his throbbing cock speeding up immediately.

 

“My hands aren’t the same. I can’t make myself orgasm as powerfully as you can make me. You’re amazing and I need you. I don’t like being ignored. Queens don’t get ignored,” your voice now louder and more demanding than before.

 

He looked back at you confused and with a tinge of regret in his eyes. “I’m sorry love I-“

 

You sped up. His body was tense and you knew he was trying to stave off coming. He wanted likely to come inside you. But you had a lesson to teach him so he wouldn’t be coming now at all.

 

“Imagine that my hand’s my pussy wrapping around your large cock. I’m begging you for it. Begging you to fuck me. Screaming for you. You want to punish me for teasing you so it’s hard and fast like my hand is now. “

 

“Fuck pet. Y/N,” Crowley moans.

 

His hips moved of their own volition and thrust into your hand. He made low grunts and his body was tense. You knew he was going to come any minute and then you stopped suddenly when you heard a knock at the door. You were planning to anyway, the knock just gave you an excuse.

 

You got up from the bed and started grabbing your clothes. In one quick move you were pinned to the wall with his strong arms on either side of you and his eyes red. Staring at you he yelled, “what,” towards the door.

 

“Sir you’re meeting is starting.”

 

“They can wait five minutes. I have an important matter to discuss with the Queen.”

 

“Very well, Sir.”

 

Crowley waited for the demon to leave. The whole time he was staring at you intently. You gulped as you looked back at him, holding his gaze as you bit your lip. You could feel the tension in the room and the anger radiating off him in waves. He kissed you forcefully. One of his hands winding in your hair. You wound your legs around his waist and in one quick thrust, he was fully seated inside you. You gasped as his thick member stretching your walls.

 

“This what you wanted pet?” Crowley inquired thrusting into you at the end of his question.

 

“Yes my King,” you said breathlessly.

 

 (Found on @smut101 on tumblr)

 

 

“You imagined my cock filling you up like this. Fucking you like this? Hard and heavy against a bloody wall? Your King seething, needing desperately to come inside that pretty little pussy of yours?”

 

His thrusts got faster and faster.

 

(Found on @smut101 on tumblr)

 

 

A breathy moan and a pleading, “Yes,” left your lips.

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t let you come? Say a spell so you can’t until you earn it. Tease you back.”

 

“Please Crowley. Please. You don’t understand. Please.” Your voice was strained and emotional.

 

“Don’t understand huh? Hmm...”

 

His thrusts got faster and faster. He knows you’re close. He takes a moment to decide whether he’ll let you come. He looked into your pleading eyes, seeing how desperate you were. He decided to take pity on you. His first finger rubbed your clit hard and you came undone screaming, “Crowley and My King.” Crowley came soon after with a grunt of your name. He carried your tired blissed out body to the bed and slowly caressed your cheek. You laid there eyes closed enjoying the fleeting euphoric feelings flood your body. Crowley kissed your forehead and watched you for a moment before turning to walk to the door.

 

You sighed loudly, “This is what I’m talking about,” you state your voice breaking. You felt your orgasm leave a tad early at your emotional state.

 

“What?” Crowley inquired confused.

 

“I haven’t seen you in a week. Every minute, every hour you’re away. I’m left with my hand and my imagination. Who do I talk to at dinner? Where do I go for fun? Where are my friends? I understand that you want to keep me safe and so I have to live here but it feels like I’m in solitary. I feel like I’m being punished for something.”

 

Crowley sighed, his face dropped at your words. “So that’s what everything was about. A way to lure me back to you?”

 

You nodded.

 

He poofed you into a mansion on earth. You were sitting on the couch and he was angrily yelling into his phone, his body leaning against his desk.

 

“The meeting is off...What? Why? Because I’m the King and I said so.”

 

He hung up abruptly muttering, “morons.”

 

“I’m sorry you feel that way. I would never want you to feel that way. I love you with every fiber of my evil being. You are everything to me and I promise to show you that. I place a high importance on meetings because if my underlings sniff out any emotions on me they’ll think I’ve gone soft and revolt and we’ll both be in trouble.”

 

“I never thought of it that way,” you confess.

 

“I know, Pet. You see it as a hindrance to my love. I see that now. I promise I will get better at prioritizing and showing you that isn’t true. I worked all week now, I’ll devote all of this week and forever to you.”

 

You smiled back at Crowley.

 

“Sounds wonderful, my King. We’re on earth?”

 

“I figured you might do well with seeing your own kind and less of mine for a bit. There’s a demon stationed outside that will drive you anywhere you want to go.”

 

Crowley took a strand of hair out of your face and kissed you more gently than before.

 

Finally he heard you and you had your King back.


End file.
